Jake Synchron
Jake Synchron '''is a Hero who was created in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City. Biography Jake is unique because he didn't start out as a Hero Factory robot. In fact, he started out as a human. About ten years ago Jake and his family were heading home from some meeting or other when they ran into a tragedy. Serpendis caused a truck to crash to get some valuable materials from it and the thing he crashed it into was Jake's family mobile. Jake only just managed to convert his mind into his robot body before his human body died. After that Jake vowed to stop Serependis no mater what. For a time he tried to live a normal life using a holographic image of a human to do things like go to school. But he still tried to become as strong as possible. He frequently fought with the Hero Factory Alpha Team and Serependis' goons. He decided to join Hero Factory during a battle with Dragonias when the Alpha Team showed up. Natalie Breez was badly injured and losing energy fast. So, Jake sacrificed most of his energy to save her (the reson being that she reminded Jake of his sister). After Dragonias had fled with what he wanted, Jake, being to weak to protect himself, was approached by the Alpha Team with these two choises; join Hero Factory or go to jail. So, naturaly, he decided to join Hero Factory as the hero named Jake Synchron! He accomplished many things in Hero Factory and soon became a solo operative. Eventualy he got a team mate named Aaron Nova. Later, he clashed with a rogue robot named Jason Rouge, who later joined his team. Later, they went on a mission to the city where Sarah Nightwing (his girlfriend) lived. Although the mission was a success he still failed to save her from Dragonias, who he captured along with Titanus. After that Jake fell into depresion and took his anger out on his apponants. Soon after he was infected by Spinderak and became Supremacy. While he was Supremacy he met Sarah Tsunami, who helped defeat Supremacy by reviving Jake's own will telepathicly. Afterwords, he was ashamed and afraid he would hurt his friends and ran off. While he was away he found the guardians of the Elemental Cores, Hirios and Zyros. Who he obtained the Galaxy Hero Saber from, but Serependis showed up and stole the Elemental Cores. After that Jake returned and beat the other henchbots of Serependis. Now Jake knows that there is only one thing left to do, find and challenge Serependis! Elemental Cross '''Jake Synchron: Elemental Cross is one of the upgraded forms of Jake Synchron. He united the elemental Hero Cores to stop serependis. Weapons Blades, Blasters, Shields, ext. Elemental Cross His Galaxy Hero Saber, one of the sources of his emense power. As its name states, this sword is so powerful that it is said that only the hero to the galaxy can weild its power. Abilities Can synchronize with anything. Elemental Cross Can control the elements of fire, water, earth, and air. Trivia *Jake is currently 17 years old. *Jake believes his blaster is trying to kill him because of the fact that it always blasts him outside of battle. Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Characters Category:User:Dragon Knight Silvinity Category:X-Human